


Cinnamon Roll

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus is Hermione's cinnamon roll, but he refuses to accept such a sappy title.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Cinnamon Roll

“I am not, and I don’t know what you mean by that,” he insisted.

“You’re sweet and cuddly, you try to hide it, but you _are_.”

“I am _not_ ," he sneered.

“ _Sure_ , whatever you say. You’re still my cinnamon roll,” she teased.

He stalked toward her as menacingly as he could, staring her down with his best teacher glare. That ought to do it.

“You don’t scare me anymore,” she giggled, “but I find it cute that you tried.”

“That’s _it_ ,” he growled, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a playful squeak and giggled as he walked determinedly toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Prompt credit to ChelseaDagger💚 :)


End file.
